


The next generation

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Random AU stories [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Creatures, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Steven Universe AU, almost everyone are aliens, jealous villian, sequel to rebellious teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: It’s weird how in a blink of a eye how much time can fly away.





	1. The next generation

**Author's Note:**

> I have a obsession with aliens❤️ 
> 
> Rebecca is the daughter of blue who is her birth mother and pearl and yellow act as supportive dads. Rebecca is also a small copy of blue except for the brown hair with blue tips
> 
> ame is Japanese for rain and is the son of lapis and peridot. Ame has brown hair with blue tips.

5 years later. 2018 modern day.  
It’s weird how in a blink of a eye how much time can fly away.

Rebecca! Ame! Stop running around naked and Get it back in the bathtub! Blue comments

No!

Rebecca I’m your mother! Ame I’m your babysitter listen to me while you’re parents are at the movies and yellow, pearl, Steven and Connie are getting school supplies and star, Rosie is spending time with Greg.

Fine. Mom Can we have ice cream before supper please?

Okay only if you both behave. Blue said

Yeah!

Everyone: we’re all back blue!

(Blue)  
I know what you’re all thinking Me and lapis finally had kids. “Well Rebecca is my only daughter and ame is lapis’s son.” And no matter what you tell the kids they will still be convinced they are brother and sister even though they really are cousins.  
The children are 5 years old and very intelligent for their age while Steven’s children are 10 years old and don’t match Rebecca and ame’s intelligent level.

“Hey blue can you come here for a moment?” Pearl asks.

Alright...but you better not prank me with that furry pink handcuffs like yellow did.

Here read this letter that was lost in the post office for a 3 months. Yellow replies.

Everyone except the children gathered around the letter on the table.

Hello girls, I welcome you all to my museum that was built in tribute to your parents.  
I look forward to meeting y’all in person and hope we can friends, Love Your aunt black diamond.

Who’s black diamond? Greg and Steven questions.

We have a auntie? blue questions.

This letter seriously has been missing for 3 months! peridot respond.

A museum built to look like our old house? pearl said.

Does that include the indoor pool? lapis comments.

And the weigh lifting room? jasper replied.

Should we go? Summer vacation is over and The kids start school in 3 days! yellow asks.

We can always get Greg , Connie and Steven to watch the kids while we visit our aunt for a week. Pearl replied.

Please take me with y’all! I know I was only just baby 30 years ago and I want to at least get to know my alien heritage. Steven begged his adopted mothers

We can take care of things. Greg asks

Go get to know your family Steven. I’ll help with the kids to school. Connie says.

Looks like we’re going back to New York City. Alright everyone Pack some supplies for a week. Pearl announced to the group.

“Thank you everyone!” Steven said giving everone big hugs.

Can we at least see the kids off to school in three days and then leave? Blue asks.

Sounds fair. Yellow replies.

We’ll explain to the kids in the morning. Peridot comments.  
Yup let’s go finish that spaghetti dinner. Jasper replied.


	2. Return to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this where y’all once’s lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 30 years they returned

3 days later 7:30 in the morning.

Your coming home soon right mom? Rebecca and ame says.

We promise to be home in a week. Connie or Greg will picking up both of you. Lapis said to ame walking him to his home room.

Make sure you both focus on your school work while we are gone. Blue asks Rebecca walking her to the school building.

 

Blue and lapis walks to the Jeep that peridot handmade herself.

Alright both Rebecca and ame are in school. Blue said sitting in the back seat beside jasper, peridot and Steven.

If they’re anything like us and they are. Those school teachers better be ready. Pearl announced driving.

Greg already sent Rosie and star to the other school to give us a heads start on the road. Yellow comments sitting in the shotgun seat.

6 hours on the road and arriving in New York City and parking into the diner Waffle House.

Lunch everyone and after this we can meet up with black diamond. Pearl says.

Awesomesause a Waffle House! I’m getting a stack of blueberry pancakes! Steven asks.

Chocolate for me! Blue comments.

Eggs and bacon breakfast for me. Peridot and lapis replies.

Strawberry waffles for us! Pearl and jasper! Says happily.

30 mins later of eating.

So everyone this is New York City? Steven asks everyone coming back from the bathroom.

Yes Steven this is the city of your birth and our birth. Pearl comments sitting at the table.

If this is truly a replica of our old house then we can show Steven around. Peridot comments.

Too bad pumpkin isn’t here with us. Lapis replies sadly.

She and Amyethst are in a better place watching us. Yellow responded.

Alright guys I punched the inappropriate flirty waiter and tipped the other waitresses each 100 dollars! Lets get going back on the road! Jasper comments.

Everyone exits the diner and back inside the Jeep driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pancakes! I hope everyone is liking this story


	3. Family drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this! This is what you all are!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning drama and a big fight.

Arrived at the mansion.

Here we are Steven! Pearl announced.

I think I somewhat remember faint memories. Steven replies walking around the front yard.

30 years. Yellow said.

Can’t believe we’re here again. Lapis comments.

Where in the hell is the maids! Where’s the security guards in this house! Jasper asks shouting walking through the front door.

You’re right jasper it’s too quiet? Yellow says.

Hey guys check it out! It’s the basement door to the laboratory! Peridot announces to everyone in the room.

Steven, we want to show the laboratory we were created in. Pearl asked.

Sounds good. Steven replied.

Everyone walks around the lab. Some looking at coding screens and some looking at strange creatures in tanks.  
Until everyone sees blueprints for alien hybrids creatures crossing with human DNA.

I can’t believe this! This is what y’all are? Steven said freaking out.

Now. Now Steven please understand! Blue comments.

Chill Steven. Peridot asked.

everyone can I have some time alone please? Steven asks.

Alright Steven. Everyone let’s go to the backyard to put up the crosses for our mothers. Pearl announced to everyone walking away up the stairs leaving Steven in the lab.

45 mins later Steven is exploring the 4th floor of the house.

Wow look at this design work on this house! Indoor pool, big fancy kitchen and tons of bedrooms. Steven says to himself walking into a bedroom.

High pinched screeches! From a silver feathered creature missing one glowing blue eye running on four legs headed for him.

You’re that creature from the blueprints! Steven said in horror cornered against the wall.

Steven thought this was the end of his life...until blue showed up and tackled the creatures face.

Hands off punk!

No blue I’m not worth it! Steven comments as the beast throws blue like a rag doll into a mirror.

The beast continues to try to get Steven but once again blue gets up and tackles the creature against the wall into the bathroom and the beast shoved blue in shower breaking the glass.

Blue stop or you’re continue to get hurt again! Steven shouts. 

Blue once again ignored him and gets back up even if she’s covered with cuts and wounds and she suddenly took off with full strength and shoves the creature against the staircase railing and both dropping 12 feet into the indoor pool.

Blue nooo! Steven cries.

Don’t worry Steven I’ll get my sister out of the pool! Lapis announced running into the indoor pool room.

You crazy lapis! Have you seen that creature? Steven said.

Hey listen you! I literally jumped off the college roof and was maded captain of the swim team, got a spot to swim in the Canada Olympics and no force on earth is going to stop me saving my sister! Lapis comments jumping into the pool.

You tell him honey! Peridot says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to kill off blue, I love her too much.


	4. Old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So all this time we are related to alien birds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the fight wasn’t as great between blue and the silver creature but she was only staling until backup arrived.

As lapis fishes blue out of the 20 feet pool, the pool water itself where the creature fell turned into acid.

“What just happened to the water?” Jasper said.

Now’s Not the time! Blue is seriously hurt! Pearl announced. Lapis, you go a get a empty iv bag and fill it with your blood because you’re a match and peridot bring the medical kit. Yellow your going to help me change her blue dress clothes into a black nightgown and preform CPR, Steven turn around and jasper stand guard.

Hey where is blue’s brown backpack that she keeps her secret stash of chocolate in? Peridot said returning from getting the medical kit from the Jeep.

Well the monster slashed the backpack off blue’s back and ate it. Lapis comments.

Mom I’m sorry about blue! I just stood in fear and did nothing as she protected me from that giant alien bird monster! Steven cries on his hands and knees.

Steven you did nothing wrong. We knew you were scared about the truth and so were we. Pearl replied wrapping the bandages on blue’s head and back.

“Are you kidding you guys are the bravest and selfless people I ever known!” Blue fought off a 7 foot alien bird by herself. Steven replies with his back turned.

Alright Steven you can turn around blue’s clothes are changed and bandages are fixed. Yellow announced throwing blue’s torn clothes in the trash.

Amazing! is she going to be alright? Steven comments.

Yes she just needs rest. Yellow said.

Lets go everyone and find a place to hide for a while. Pearl announced caring blue on her back.

(In blue’s unconscious mind) 

41 years ago.  
Blue diamond happily talking to the tape recorder in the basement lab watching blue chirping chasing a tennis ball on four legs.

Okay here is blue. She’s 2 months old and showing a ton of learning progress. I stopped taking antidepressants because blue noticed with concern about my emotions when I started crying one day thinking about my lost twins.

She prefers to stay with her little group with project pearl, project yellow and not ever leaving them.  
she has taken a liking to chocolate but seeing how she’s part alien she has to always take acid tablets until she can build a immune to it.

It’s just like white diamond said the hybrid alien children are far advanced than normal human beings.

Flashback ends and the next one begins.

Age 36.

Blue and lapis is 2 weeks overdue in labor but they can’t go to hospital because a hurricane has been going on for a week and the yard is flooded.

Blue is sleeping off 10 hours of labor soaking in the bathtub while pearl cleans washes blue, and yellow holds Rebecca cleaning her off and lapis is in the other bathroom.  
Flashback ends and blue wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby blue is adorable.
> 
> Pearl, yellow and blue gotten jobs as doctors when they graduated from college.
> 
> Lapis is a swim coach and peridot is a mechanical engineer.


	5. New friends part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?
> 
> My name is captain Lars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the new characters show up!  
> Lars is a normal human. Emerald, garnet and white pearl are alien hybrids.
> 
> I have the drawings of the new characters on my tumblr and instagram

Blue! You’re okay! Steven announced.

Yes I’m okay Steven. Blue replies.

So do you feel like walking or do want us to continue to carry you. Pearl asks Blue.

Please carry me. I’m still shaking from the adrenaline rush. 

Alright pearl let me carry her this time? Yellow asks pearl. 

20 mins later.

Hey pearl where are we? Is this some kind of basement? Steven asked.

Well this is the basement our mothers would study us as we played together as children. 

Yup research purposes. Yellow said.

And don’t forget exercise, seeing how we weren’t allowed outside. Blue comments from yellow’s back.

“And now it’s used for keeping prisoners!” Says a mysterious voice.

Who said that? Lapis asked everyone.

Sorry for shouting but I wasn’t expecting anyone to be down here. My name is captain Lars of the guards!

You’re a captain? Steven asks Lars.

Well I was captain of the guards for 7 years but I soon rebelled against black diamond after I gotten into a fight with one those beasts who got out of its cage and lost my right eye and my back was injured to old silver.

I had take out his left eye with my pocket knife just to get that thing to back off but Soon after black diamond found out she threw me in here because I was being cruel to her creations and fired me from my job.  
After that as the weeks passed all my squad got eaten by those creatures because I couldn’t protect them from those beasts ,but now I sit here talking to the hybrids who got rejected because they didn’t turn out correctly.

Old silver? Wait a minute! Blue fought a silver creature and won by shoving it into a pool and possibly drowning it! Steven shouts excitedly holding up a single silver feather.

Wait how do you know the gender of the creature? Yellow asks Lars.

Other human hybrids are here? Pearl comments.

Blue is it? Thank you for killing that thing and now I’m at peace. Lars replies. As for the gender thing black diamond onced said the creatures are sexless but they can choose genders when ever. 

And yes pearl, there is only 3 human hybrids here. Their names are emerald she’s near sighted because she has only one eye. Garnet is somewhat normal but she has two different eye colors for seeing the past and future.  
Lastly is white pearl, she’s completely blind even with only one eye and they are twin cells down but they are probably sleeping.

Wow how long have y’all been here? Lapis asked 

I have been locked up for almost 2 years and the others they have been locked up there whole lives.  
now I ask you all to please set us free by hacking into the computer on the wall and turning off the electric bars. Lars replies 

I can easily hack into anything. This old computer will be very simple and we can set all you free and sit down, learn about each other. Peridot said walking to the wall computer and shutting off the security in literally 20 seconds.

Thank you everyone! Lars announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still deciding if I want to change Lars and emerald from just friends to something more or just simply leave them friends.


	6. Making new friends part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do we do now?
> 
> We fight back our freedom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars’s old Akita dog fluorite appears

30 mins later everyone is sitting on the floor of the kitchen enjoying homemade sandwiches that the rebellious group made.

So that’s your story and you were all were born and raised here 40 years ago? Then later left at the age of 20 because you all wanted freedom. Lars questions the older hybrids.

Yup. Lapis said.

Question Lars if you and everyone was locked up? what did you do for food and water? Steven asked.

That’s easy. Lars whistles signaling for his dog who came down the stairs in a slow but carefully walk.

Everyone who is new. This is fluorite my 8 year old white Akita dog. She has been bringing us a bag of bread whenever she can and bottles of water that can be refilled with the sinks in our cells.

Damn she’s smart! Where did you find her? Peridot exclaims.

Many years ago behind a pizza house dumpster where I use to work. Lars replies helping white pearl eat a sandwich. My old boss was a jerk because I brought fluorite on pizza deliveries, so I ended up quitting and started working for black diamond.

 

Interesting emerald and garnet you appear to be both 20 years old and white pearl looks 15 years old. Peridot comments to the younger hybrids.

Question white pearl and emerald? How well can you even see? Blue said holding up 5 fingers.

I’m sorry but I’m unable to see. White pearl asked.

I think I see 3 fingers. Emerald says squinting.

Hey emerald did you dye your hair green or were you born that way? Blue asked.

I was born like this. I’m guessing the chemicals from the birth tank dyed my hair as a baby. Emerald replied.

Question what’s with your jumpsuits? Yellow asks the new hybrids.

Well the jumpsuits were designed to grow with us. That’s what the old maid once said before she got eaten. Garnet replied.

I may be completely blind ,but I can feel what color jumpsuits we’re wearing. Example I’m wearing black, emerald has green and garnet has purple. White pearl exclaimed.

You know white pearl me, blue and yellow are doctors and we can help you and emerald restore your vision in your only eye. Pearl announced.

“Fantastic a normal life!” White pearl and emerald said.

Sorry for the many questions Lars ,but where is black diamond at? Steven asked.

That I don’t know? I have been locked up for almost two years while everyone was getting eaten by those beasts that are led by the black alpha. Lars replies to Steven.

Bark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely understand if anyone can’t read or comment this because they are very busy with school.


	7. The black alpha and black diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is that damn thing!
> 
> That’s the black alpha!
> 
> We’re screwed aren’t we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided for emerald and Lars to have a relationship but it’s going to be a slow buildup not rushed

30 mins later everyone is following Lars to black diamond’s office.

 

Thank you lars for showing us the way! Pearl announced.

No problem it’s down this hallway and then turn left. Besides I been needing to tell off that damn old woman! Lars replies.

I agree, We also need to say some words to our mother creator! Emerald shouts holding white pearl’s hand guiding her with garnet right behind.

*Screeching*  
Everyone turns around to see blue tackling a green monster with dark green stripes in a tight hold headlock and shoving a bar of chocolate in its mouth.

Damn it Blue! This isn’t a rodeo! Yellow shouts.

Someone stop that damn thing before someone gets hurt! Peridot asked.

I’m on it! Jasper replied.

But before anyone to does anything, blue gets thrown off and pearl quickly catches her and the beast suddenly screamed slowly melts into acid including the bones.

 

What. The. Hell? Lapis said.

That’s the second time that has happened! Steven replies.

I worked here for almost 6 years and I never seen that happen before? Lars questions everything he’s known.

Excuse me I need to throw up! Peridot panicking turned green looking for the nearest trash can.

Blue was it? You are crazy but very faithful. Garnet says walking up to blue.

Thank you garnet. Blue replies.

*High volume pitched Screeching*

Oh fuck it’s the sound of the black alpha! Lars announced to everyone.

It’s our blood daddy! Emerald, garnet and white pearl says.

Who’s the black alpha? Yellow asks Lars.

He’s the ultimate boss, leader of all the hybrids beasts and the biggest threat in this house. Lars replied

“We’re all screwed aren’t we!” Lapis said.

No we aren't. Pearl announced 

I say Lets take him on! Blue replies.

Hey guys come quick! Peridot said looking around the corner seeing a massive black beast inside the office building.

Yo peridot what’s up? Holy fuck some old lady is being cornered by the a giant black beast! Jasper announced to everyone.

Yup that’s black diamond and she’s wounded. I’ll create a distraction and you guys get her to the medical wing on the 2nd floor Immediately! Lars replies to everyone.

Got it! Ready for the signal! Everyone said except white pearl who had no idea what was going on.

Please Lars let me go with you? Emerald asks.

Okay but this isn’t a fight , just a distraction alright. Lars replies looking into emerald’s one green eye.

Let’s do this! Emerald shouts.

Hey black alpha I killed two of your kids! Come and get me! Lars announced to the creature holding up two different feathers getting his attention.

*shrieks!* the beast ignores black diamond and charged towards Lars and emerald out the door and everyone else runs towards black diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure how long I want this story to be?


	8. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here I thought I could control theses creatures? Boy I was wrong and everyone was right about me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying the older hybrids are 50/50% alien and human. Steven is 80% human.
> 
> The younger hybrids are 70% alien and 30% human, that means they have fangs and sharp nails. They were supposed to be monsters but the computer had a failure.
> 
> Quick advertisement for a mental help group that I’m a member of.  
> https://discord.gg/3eBmvH

Lars and emerald ran out the room with the black alpha following them for 15 minuets heading into the library.

Quickly into the library! We’ll lose him! Lars announced to emerald. Alright we should be safe? Let’s wait till the coast is clear before we leave.

*Thunder crashing and heavy rain hitting the roof*

WHAT IS that! Emerald shouts jumped on Lars’s back like a cat with claws.

“Yikes!” Hey it’s okay it’s just thunder and rain.....oh that’s right you and your sisters have been locked up in the basement you’re whole life.   
So with that none of you know what the sounds of nature sound like? Lars replies holding emerald bridal style.

 

The black alpha suddenly shows up and yanks the candle lit chandeliers lighting the bookshelves and carpet on fire.

Fuck! The room is on fire! Lars announced.

What is fire? Emerald replies.

That right there is fire, don’t touch it or else you’ll get burned. Now let’s get out here! Lars replies grabbing emerald’s hand, running out the burning room and looking back as the black alpha fell through the burning 2nd floor room. 

———————  
Meanwhile with everyone else.

I can believe what a fool I was thinking I could control that creature. Everything was going fine for 20 years. Black diamond coughed. then once the black alpha figured out that he didn’t need me anymore he planned out to take me out. 

 

Those creatures are smarter than we all thought! Peridot shouts.

Black diamond listen life can’t be controlled! Pearl asked.  
Yeah listen everyone makes mistakes. Blue said.

Bark!

That old dog is still alive? Black diamond asked.

Sounds like she is? White pearl says.

Everyone was right about me. Everything i did because   
I wanted to prove something. Black diamond replied.

I know that you’re bleeding ,but we need answers? Lapis announced. 

So you’re white diamond’s older sibling? According to the employee files in the lab? Yellow asked.

It’s true we’re siblings. At only few months old we were abandoned to the orphanage and once we were old enough after graduation we left. Black diamond coughed.   
Soon we began thinking about traveling you know searching for life answers and the next thing we knew we discovered a underground cavern that a spaceship crashed on a island in South America and found skeleton remains and technology of a ancient alien race.  
Both of us literally smuggle everything into America, rebuild the machines and found out about the DNA of the creatures skin cells was ageless.   
Later I ended up lying about being traumatized about the black alpha attacking me , but I really just staged everything to fool my sister and secretly taking the black alpha out of the house.

Why? Steven asked his aunt.

You faked being traumatized? Jasper announced slamming her fist on the desk making half the room jump.

Because out of jealousy of my young sister. Everything we has done, but yet everyone always notices white diamond’s success and not mine. 

Why do I smell something odd? White pearl says to everyone.

What? Oh shit she’s right! Pearl announced.

What moron lit the house on fire? Peridot replies 

*screech!*

Everyone please promise me before I go. Do what ever it takes to Take down that creature. Black diamond asked.

Go where? Steven replies.

To be with my sister just to join her in paradise and ask forgiveness. Black diamond coughed up blood.

What no! We can get you to the medical wing and pearl can patch you up! Steven replies back.

I’m too old and too far gone....I know y’all just meet me but you need to let me go please. She coughed the final time and passed on the floor.

She’s gone. Yellow said.

Rest In Peace. Blue said.

Now to figure out how to take down the black alpha? Pearl announced to everyone.

How? That beast was said to be impossible to kill? Lapis said.

Everyone stood in silence for 20 minutes until Lars walked into the room with emerald.

Everyone I have crazy idea of how to kill the black alpha! Lars announced.

It’s really crazy! But it makes sense. Emerald said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s age  
> Pearl- 41  
> Blue- 41 1/2. Rebecca age 5.  
> Yellow-40  
> Jasper-43  
> Lapis-40. Ame age 5.  
> Peridot-38  
> Steven-35. Rosie and star age 10.  
> Connie-35  
> Greg-48  
> Lars-24  
> Emerald-20  
> Garnet-20  
> White pearl-16  
> Black diamond-70  
> Black alpha-unknown


	9. Final fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick lead him with to the roof!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not much of a fight, just a sneak attack.

*high pitched screaming*

I see she’s dead? Lars asked looking at black diamond’s body.

Yup and you didn’t get a chance to tell her how angry you were about your guard friends getting killed. Peridot replies.

So what’s the plan Lars? Pearl announced. 

The plan is to kill the black alpha in the most brutal way! Lars replies to everyone.

But-but can’t we try to reason with the creature? Steven asked Lars.

I’m sorry Steven....there is no way to reason with a man eater killer. Trust me my best friend Ronaldo and everyone on my team was eaten alive and I tried to reason with old silver ,but all he saw was a all you can eat buffet. Lars replies. After that all I had left was to promise the the new hybrids their safety.

I completely understand captain Lars. Steven replies with a salute. 

 

Alright let’s get to business. Pearl announced.

Okay no time explain much but the basement, half the 1st floor is on fire and we’re on the 2nd floor. Lars asked everyone.   
Plus that creature is literally on our tail right now, so with that pearl I need you and your group to get that creature to follow y’all to the roof once then jump off the roof and into the outside pool for safety.

Okay following the plan? Yellow asked.

Liking this! We finally get to kill the boss! Jasper shouts.

Listen these beasts are wearing a metal collar that prevents them from leaving the house or else they would have been killing everyone in the city. Lars announced.   
Me and emerald already flipped the lightning rod roof tower switches.

So trick and lead him to the roof? Blue asked.

So what is your group going to do? Yellow asked Lars.

Yes we trick him by getting him angry and lucky for us there is a heavy thunderstorm Going on.   
My group is going to get black diamond’s body out of here and prevent cops or the firefighters getting inside the burning household and putting out the fire. Lars replies.

Suddenly the angry beast covered in burned marks shows up by tearing up the floor and knocking out Lars, emerald and white pearl out of 2nd story window.

Shit! Peridot and lapis said.

Crap! Alright team one Steven, garnet we need y’all to get black diamond’s body outside and lapis and peridot you guys distract the cops and blue your a doctor get the medical kit to help everyone who was injured. Pearl announced. Everyone else on team two let’s go to the roof!

Understood! Team one said.

Yeah! Take this punk! Jasper shouts punching the beast causing him to running up the stairs followed by everyone else in front while steven’s Team sneaks by down stairs with black diamond’s body.

Team one made it outside while avoiding the fire.  
Lapis and peridot kept an eye out for cops, Steven and garnet dugout a grave while blue check on the injured which were completely knocked out with a few injuries.

 

Team two finished making it to the 7th floor of the roof with the black alpha right behind them.

*Growling and giving them a menacing glare with his yellow glowing eyes.

Yup that’s right end of the line! You got nowhere else to run! Yellow shouts.

Be careful this roof is slippery! Line him up with the towers! Pearl announced.

Come on beast! Come and get us! Jasper shouts at the alpha beast.

Okay! Everyone we’ Going to jump now! Pearl shouts grabbing jasper, yellow and jumping off the roof.

The black alpha is struck by several lightning bolts and falls through the roof of the burning mansion to his screaming death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that fight? No this is not end of the story.


	10. A new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I ever see the sun rise again?

After the funeral of black diamond, the medical team patched everyone. Lapis and peridot explain to the cops , the news reporters and the firefighters with a lie about everything that had happened.  
The sun rose the the next morning everyone was happy to see it....well except for the new hybrids not including white pearl who were freaking out.

“What is that!” Emerald and garnet.

“Why are you two screaming?” White pearl asked her older siblings.

Hey-hey relax everyone! it’s just the sun rising. Steven said to the new hybrids.

It’s what keeps the planet earth warm. Yellow announced explaining the facts of nature.

Never thought I would ever see the sunrise again! Lars said sitting up on the lawn. Finally those genetic monsters are gone and my team can Rest In Peace.

Okay mister Lars, you got a sprain arm and a few cuts. Blue announced. Emerald and white pearl just got a few cuts because you took most of the fall by grabbing them and protected them. 

so what now everyone? Captain Lars where you’re going to do now? Steven asked wondering what is left of their adventure.

Well first I’m going to lie to the manager of my small apartment about where I been and why I haven’t been paying my rent. Lars replies. Then once again I’m going to lie to my parents about everything that has happened once I visit them. 

You’re going to lie to your parents? Lapis asked Lars.

Yes Because they wouldn’t understand about everything we been through for the past 12 hours. So I’ll just lie and say me and the new hybrids were kidnapped. Lars replies.

Good plan. Peridot replies.

The truth needs to stay locked up. Pearl replied.

Sorry It’s what’s best. Yellow replies.

Bark! Fluorite agreed.

Can you guys help me drive my truck and help with errands? I’m still in pain even with medication and I can’t drive with a sprained arm. Lars asked struggling to walk to his truck. After that i made a promise to emerald, garnet and white pearl I was going take them out to the pizza house and you guys can tag along.

Two hours later Lars is talking to the manager of the apartments.

And that’s why sir I’m not paying my outrageous bills. I have been literally missing for two years and you have the nerve to say that I was refusing to pay my bills! Lars shouts to the manager while holding his many bill envelopes that was stuffed in his mailbox.

Man: I’m sorry sir. I won’t call the cops and your free to go and take your stuff with you. everything you own is in a storage building and Heres the key so you can load everything and sir god bless you for risking your life for those three kidnapped girls.

Thank and I will be on my way. Lars tells the manager.

Arrived at the storage unit.

Everyone can y’all help me with my stuff and help me move my things into my parents house? I’m moving back to them until I find a new place to stay. Lars announced. emerald, garnet and white pearl please go with pearl and her family to Canada they can help teach you everything that you need to know about life.

“But you can't leave us captain Lars!” You have been our only friend and gave us hope of escaping. Emerald cries pulling Lars into a tight hug with her claws.

She’s right! You gave us hope and literally fought off those beasts. Garnet replied.

I been blind sense birth but I can In vision of what a brave person Lars looks like like. White pearl says to everyone.

Yeah come on Lars! Come with us to Canada and join the family. Steven announced.

And help you get a citizenship and a job! Blue and yellow replies walking out of the building with some boxes.

Maybe one day I can give you some fighting lessons once you’re healed. Jasper shouts loading the couch in the back of the truck by herself.

Hey Lars can I play your games on your Xbox whenever I want? Peridot asked carry a box.

Thank you everyone for the invite and yes peridot you can play my games.   
Now for the last thing to do is explain to my parents about me moving away from this awful city. Lars announced still trying to get emerald to stop crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is still more to plans to this AU fanfic


	11. Telling the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please my son please tell us the truth.
> 
> Alright but you both have to promise to tell no one understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute is it that emerald is attached to Lars?

one hour later Lars and everyone arrived at his parents house on the other side of town.

“Hi mom and dad! I’m not dead after being missing for two years!” Lars announced walking through the door with everyone else following him.

My baby boy is Alive! Martha said hugging her only son.

Son who are these girls? Did you get one of them pregnant? Dante questions his son.

Damn it dad! This is why I hesitated to come here first! Lars shouts to his father. No none of these girls are pregnant by me and literally most of them are married lesbians. 

It’s true sir. I was raised and adopted by lesbians as a baby. Steven replies to Lars’s father.

We do have evidence of being married. Replies the polypearls and lapidot couple holding up gay marriage certificates.

Alright Lars please tell us your heroic story. Dante says.

For the past 30 mins Lars told a heroic tell of a heartbreaking lie to his parents 

Lars as your parents please tell us the truth. Martha said walking towards her son. We are very worried because this sounds impossible.

Emerald hissed showing fangs protecting Lars.

No Emmy! Lars replies grabbing her before she tackling his parents.

“What the hell is going on?” “Lars honey why is miss emerald hissing like a feral animal?” Martha and Dante commented freaking out.

I can’t tell you the truth. Lars replies to his parents. Both of you won’t believe me and just assume I was smoking marijuana and have me locked up in the mental hospital. 

Please tell us. As your parents we are begging you for the truth. 

Alright but you both better promise to NEVER speak of this to anyone. Lars replies to his parents. Now as for why Emmy is acting like a feral animal is because she is a genetic alien hybrid and also everyone else is also an hybrid.

*silence*

So aliens and UFOS on the tv do exist? Dante asked Lars. But they look so human like.

Lars we both would never judge you except love you for being yourself. Martha asked Lars. Now tell us at the very beginning and this time the truth.

Alright which one of you wants to go first? Lars announced sitting on the couch pointing to the older hybrids and the young hybrids.

Our group will go first sense it’s was the very beginning. Pearl replied to Lars.

Go right ahead. Dante and Martha said.

This is cool! Usually we tell this story only at Christmas! Steven says excitedly.

I’ll get the snacks. Blue announced smiling.

And I’ll get the coffee because this is a long story. Yellow said to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually decided for Lars to tell his parents about everything.


	12. Telling the truth part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now before I tell my side of the story.  
> I just want to say I been lying to you....well except for the new hybrids they know the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselfs for the truth by Lars

Now before I tell my side of the story to everyone.  
I just want to say I been lying to you....well except for the new hybrids they know the story.

Everything all started six years ago when me and Ronaldo first started working as guards at black diamond’s mansion.

“Lars are you sure about this?” I mean working as security guards for a old lady working for the government and the military. Ronaldo questions his friend.

Listen Ronaldo, Miss black diamond is willing to pay us fifty dollars an hour just to watch over some zoo animals. Lars replies to Ronaldo. Also our last job as pizza delivery sucked ass and the pay sucked.

—————  
Alright you two Here’s you’re tasers. Black diamond comments to the two teenagers.

What’s this for? Lars and Ronaldo asked black diamond.

For when the animals try to escape you both can knock out the creatures and simply put them back in their cages. Black diamond replies walking them to the basement and showing them several different cages.  
“Alright confession time, these aren’t ordinary animals.”  
In fact they are alien/human hybrids creatures that were made in my laboratory fourteen years ago that was funded by the military. 

Wow aliens do exist! My blog will be famous now once I recorded everything and get samples of everyone. Ronaldo exclaimed with excitement holding up his video camera fixing to record.

“Impossible giant alien/human hybrids.” Lars comments looking the five cemented cages with metal bars with a lever gate with five ,six foot tall four legged colored feathered creatures with I.d collars names of project silver, camo , emerald, garnet and white pearl. “Question why did you make these creatures and what are they for?”

Mister Ronaldo you are not aloud to show everyone in the world these creatures and this is your first and only warning! Black diamond shouts. Now Lars, “why did I create these creatures?” Well over twenty years ago my younger sister white diamond created her own experiments to take care of her company and one day they ran away.   
Then later she and her company friends died in a horrible bomb accident in this mansion, so years later I decided to rebuild it and create my own hybrids with the help of the black alpha I stolen from my sister. I was low on money so me and the military made a deal to create creatures to send on the battlefield instead of human soldiers and each of them costs five thousand dollars.

So you want us to help care for them like give them food and water? What do they eat? And may I ask do these aliens have a gender? Lars asked look at the aliens.

Where’s the black alpha hybrid and why use these guys for war? Ronaldo questions.

yes I want you all to care for them until they are old enough to be picked up by the military. Think about it send a few hybrids and they will instantly win the war because of their strength and armor against weapons.  
Black diamond replied pointing to the hybrids. The black alpha is located in another security room because of its large size. As for what they eat is many options of fruit and their gender is sexless but they can choose what they want at birth and the males are the black alpha, sliver, and camo and the females are Emerald, garnet and white pearl. I must say Lars I’m making you captain of the guards for showing interest in caring for the hybrids and both of you remember to never tell anyone or else you’ll never see your families again.

Understood boss! Lars and Ronaldo shouts in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I shock everyone with the real truth.
> 
> I have the artwork for emerald, garnet and white pearl as alien beasts on my instagram Captain29thegamer   
> Think of them as a indoraptor with feathers.
> 
> Part 3 of the truth coming soon.


	13. Telling the truth part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A once in a lifetime friendship begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars and emerald, garnet and white pearl actually known each other for 6 years not 2 years

( Lars talking)  
At first I was doing this for the money because I was struggling with money issues ,but instead I made a once in a lifetime friendship.

The first few weeks I decided to do research on the hybrids so I can understand what I’m getting myself into and it was a shocker to know that they had the body of a beast and had the mind of a human.  
So with that I decided to try to talk to the project creatures whenever I got a chance, i tried to talk to the two males camo and silver but they didn’t like me one bit.

I ended up trying my luck on the three females emerald, garnet and white pearl who showed incredible interest in me while I was talking to them and hoping they would speak to me just as long I didn’t have the taser on me.

The white feathered one called white pearl was blind even though being born with eye, the black and purple one is called garnet and the weird thing it’s like she would predict what time I would show up every single time and lastly the fluffy emerald green one eyed creature named emerald.

Now I know what you’re thinking how are they talking when they are animals? Well they mostly make chirping noises when they answer back to me as if they were talking.

The next few months and years I found out that black diamond was watching me from the security cameras and ended up questioning me “why was I talking to creatures that couldn’t answer back.” I wanted to someday prove Her wrong that theses projects weren’t worth sending off to war ,but as usually she never listened and one day she did something that caught me off guard.

Hey good afternoon girls! Lars announced to emerald, garnet and white pearl who were chirping right back in excitement.

I still don’t understand why you talk to a bunch of beasts that could literally tear you apart. Black diamond questions Lars walking into the basement room.

“Ha they would never tear me apart.” Lars remarks back.

Or really? Well if you’re so confident then walk into the cage of your choice and prove yourself. Black diamond comments sitting in the chair behind the protective glass wall. 

Don’t do it lars it’s suicide! Ronaldo shouts at Lars from behind the glass.

“Alright! I’ll prove you both wrong.” Lars replies pulling all three switches and opening all three cages releasing emerald, garnet and white pearl. “Hi girls you know me. It’s your buddy Lars.”

Black diamond literally waited for me to get mauled to death ,but instead it was like a giant fluffy cuddle party.

What? How did you? Black diamond gasped watching Lars and the beasts playing together.

Looks like I proved you wrong and didn’t get killed while doing this. Lars replies to black diamond. You know what is my secret is? It’s respectfully treating them like a person and not a animal lady!

Fine! I’ll get you a second test to spend the night with them outside their cages. Black diamond exclaimed.

Deal I’ll see you in the morning at seven. Lars replies getting settled into the Hay nest. 

Lars are you crazy? The entire night you alone with those creatures? Ronaldo questions his friend trust.

Everything will be fine Ronaldo. please take fluorite home, feed her and bring her back tomorrow morning. 

Okay I will. Hey Lars you are the bravest person I ever known!

————  
The next morning I woke up alive just like I planned and suddenly found out that my new friends could shape shift into a human body and got to hear their voices for the first time.

That same morning black diamond didn’t check on me except for Ronaldo who tragically got into a bad situation.

Remember how I said that I fought silver and took out his left eye because he took out my right eye? Well I lied about the fight because I didn’t think anyone would believe me.

You see here camo and silver broke out of their cages I guess because they were jealous that I had girls talking to me?   
Camo instantly went and killed Ronaldo and silver ended up taking out my right eye and was fixing to go for the kill until emerald stepped in and pretty much beat the hell out of him and took out his left eye while garnet and white pearl beat up camo.

The next thing we knew we were hit with knock out darts while camo and silver ran away somewhere in the house.

For the next two years we were transferred to another basement with different stronger cages with electric bars ran by computers until suddenly you all came here and freed us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 79th birthday to my grandma who is somehow still alive. I guess because the females in my family live longer than the males.


	14. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for us to go home everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and questions

That’s the end of my story....I don’t blame you all for being angry with me lying. Lars announced as emerald, garnet and white pearl in their beast form standing right behind Lars.

Well at least you told us about everything and that’s all that matters. Pearl replied to Lars.

Think of it this way we can do some small research without getting mauled to death. Peridot comments to everyone. That’s if emerald, garnet and white pearl don’t mind if I can test them on their speed and strength.

 

Hey Lars what did you mean when you said silver and camo were angry with you? Steven questions. Were they like brothers or something else?

That’s something I don’t know. Lars replies. I mean black diamond never said anything about the new hybrids being related and heck I don’t know if emerald, garnet and white pearl are related?

Well that doesn’t matter now. We have new additions to the universe family and that includes you Lars. Blue announced to everyone and shocking Lars’s parents.

“What! Is this true son?” Martha asked. 

“Does this mean you’re leaving?” Dante asked.

Yes everything is true mom and dad. Lars replies. My new hybrids friends don’t want to leave unless I go with them because they are scared to leave me. I do promise to visit around the holidays and you’re birthdays 

I understand son. Martha replies. They have been locked in a cage all their lives and you were the only person who they seeked comfort in.

At least you managed to save them and show them how to be human with respect. Dante replies. We’re very proud of you and wish you luck in Canada.

“Thank you.” Lars announced. Now let’s all go eat pizza before we leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is my longest story ever


	15. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Canada?
> 
> Yup this is our home far away from civilization 
> 
> Magnificent isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White pearl will be getting surgery for her blind eyes in the next chapter

Two days later Everyone arrived in the Canadan country at three forty five in the afternoon.

So this is the Canadan farmhouse you all live on? Lars asked everyone.

Yup! Lapis replies.  
Totally wonderful out here! Peridot exclaimed.

Far away from civilization for at least one hour and thirty minutes. Pearl announced.

Question this is the only farmhouse in the country? Where are the other houses and people neighbors. Lars questions anyone.

Well humans these days want to live in towns and cities than to be on a boring farmhouse and take care of livestock and crops. Peridot replies.

Alright then. Lars said walking around the yard with the young hybrids following him. This way I can play all the loud rock music without getting the cops called on me.

Suddenly Greg drives up in his van with the children   
Ame and Rebecca quickly run out excitedly seeing their parents home early.

Moms are home! Moms are home! Rebecca and ame announced running.

Hey everyone didn’t think you would be home early? Greg questions everyone walking towards them and suddenly sees Lars being covered in bandages.   
“Good lord man!” “What the heck happened to you?” “Did you get hit by a bus or attacked by some wild animals?”

Everything is fine Greg and everything will be explained at dinner time. Yellow explained. We’re making a turkey dinner in celebration of our new friends. Now help us unpack the groceries or Lars’s stuff.

Okay. Greg replied waving in a friendly way. Hello new friends and welcome to your new home.

 

At dinner time everyone each explained parts the story until bedtime including Lars and his friends tell their story about black diamond and the alien beasts that were related to them.

Finally it was bedtime and Lars requested for pearl and her family to show emerald, garnet and white pearl what a shower and a bath was while he got one in another bathroom and blue’s help on changing his bandages.

Lars we smell of strawberries and apples! Emerald, garnet and white pearl exclaimed laying on their first real beds.

That’s wonderful that you’re all happy and big new white pearl your getting surgery for your new eyes tomorrow! Lars announced.

I’m scared it will hurt? White pearl says.

Don’t worry. We’ll be there in the room with you for support. Lars replies.

Goodnight y’all! Garnet said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to live on a farm far away from civilization


	16. Changing lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can see! I can see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay white pearl gets to see in this chapter!
> 
> And emerald has questions about infants

The next morning everyone sitting down for breakfast and Greg getting the kids ready and taking them for school with Lapis and peridot helping fixing the lunchboxes and feeding fluorite.  
Pearl, yellow and blue got Lars and white pearl into the Jeep with emerald jumping on to join the ride to the hospital and garnet staying behind because she wanted to train with jasper in a boxing match outside.

 

Damn Lars she’s really attached to you! Yellow comments while driving.

Well she doesn’t want to leave me and I don’t mind actually. Lars replies. also Remember white pearl and Emmy don’t transform when we arrive at the hospital Just remain calm and walk in with us.

Lars is my buddy! Emerald announced hugging Lars carefully.

Arrived at the hospital parking lot.

“I’m so nervous and scared.” White pearl says to everyone getting out of the Jeep car.

Don’t worry just follow blue, yellow and pearl to the private operation room. Lars replies to white pearl. Please know I’ll be in the next room getting X-rays and emerald will be in the room with you.

Yeah just keep very calm. Blue comments.

Don’t forget to trust us as we’re operating on your eyes. Yellow said.

Deal. White pearl comments.

 

Two hours later white pearl’s operation is done and she’s now in the recovery room sleeping and according to the X-rays Lars is almost recovered from his sprained arm.  
In the other room emerald takes notice of a nursery room full of infants and questions blue on why are they   
In tiny boxes instead of with their parents.

 

Emerald you must understand that the doctors are just examining the infants for sickness and not harming them or keeping them from their parents. Blue explained.

 

Thank you for explaining everything blue. Emerald replied. Life outside of a cage is confusing ,but wonderful To experience and I have everyone to thank everyone for that.

Who knows someday you’ll have children with Lars. Blue said.

What? Emerald replied blushing red. Me and him are buddies and that’s all he’ll see in me and I’m a wild animal hybrid.

Are you kidding the way he smiles cheerfully whenever you’re around is amazing! Blue comments. “You’re very special to him!”

“Everyone I can see! I can see!” White pearl says smiling and showing off her pink eyes jumping around bursting into the room. “I can finally see colors and see everything!” “ Captain Lars was correct about the operation!”

 

Come on everyone! Let’s go and get ice cream and cake to celebrate! Pearl announced.


	17. Girls and Guys day

One week later on a Saturday morning after breakfast  
The pearl and her family suggested that they take the new hybrids for a girls day.

So we were thinking of taking emerald, garnet and white pearl for all us girls to hang out. Pearl announced to Lars.

Sounds interesting. Lars replies waxing his RV that he traded for his truck. Here’s some money for clothes shopping for emerald, garnet and white pearl if you go to the mall. I mean nothing crazy just shirts, pants and underwear.


	18. Girls and guys day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No girls! No attacking anybody!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lars helps explains again and Sadie and her band shows up

Meanwhile with the guys and kids , Lars is setting up a pot of chicken and rice dinner with a side of steamed carrots until blue suddenly calls.

 

“Hello blue, How’s things going?” Lars asked.

Well it’s half and half. Blue said in question FaceTiming Lars. Please explain why do emerald, garnet and white pearl want to kill people in cop uniforms?

Crap I forgot about mall cops! Lars comments in frustration. Sigh because before I started working for black diamond the girls were treated with abuse like being starved, getting shot at even though their skin was bulletproof and electrocuted for no reason and so those guards were killed by them breaking out of their cages. Now please put the phone in front of them so I can quietly explain to them on why they have nothing to worry anymore.

That’s horrible! Yellow quietly says.

Those men got what they deserved! A punishment worth serving in hell! Jasper replied pound her fists on the table and scaring some teenagers nearby.

Now I feel terrible about not seeing this sooner. Connie exclaimed in worry. I mean they are still learning about everything of the outside world.

Okay girls just relax Lars is on the phone. Blue comments placing the phone in front of emerald, garnet and white pearl.

 

Hey girls listen. Lars explains to emerald, garnet and white pearl. That man isn’t going to hurt you. He’s simply doing this extra job to buy early Christmas presents and paying bills for his family.  
I’m deeply sorry for everything that happened in the past and I promise you no one will ever hurt you again   
So please don’t kill anyone just because they are wearing a uniform.

“We’re sorry for judging the humans Lars.” The girls apologized and went back to finishing their pizza slice.

 

Apologies accepted and understand your not in cages anymore. Lars replies cutting up the chicken.

How are the children doing? Pearl asks.

Are they behaving nicely? Peridot asked also.

yes the children are doing well and they have done their homework with me checking it. Lars explains about the afternoon on the phone.  
After that they played fetch with fluorite for a hour and I got to show them how i taught her how to say “I love you” and tell them the story of how I accidentally got emerald, garnet and white pearl to say “I love you” in beast form while I was teaching fluorite.

 

Sounds like you and everyone had a exciting day. Pearl announced.

Unbelievable they can talk in that form....sort of? Peridot questions herself by talking to her tape recorder.  
So much endless research to discover about the aliens.

Two hours later the girls went home and everyone enjoyed a home cooked dinner made from Lars and Steven helped make a bowl of fruit salad for desert.  
One hour later After dinner the kids were put to bed and the adults watched America dad until suddenly a knock at the door was heard.

Hello? Lapis asked the group of shivering teenagers.

Hello I’m Sadie and this is my band, Sadie killer and the suspects. She said. We’re sorry for interrupting your bedtime ,but our bus broke down and we’re wondering if anyone can help us so we can get back on the road.

 

How about you all come in have some hot dinner and spend the night? Lapis suggested. It’s very cold for driving in the dark and we’ll fix your bus in the morning. 

Bless you nice lady. Sadie and her band said walking in numb from the cold.

It’s no problem. Lapis said leading them into the kitchen. My wife is an experienced with machines and will have your bus fixed in no time.

Hey lapis who’s at the door this late? Don’t they know it’s freezing outside? Lars announced walking into the living room. “Sadie what are you doing here?”

 

“Lars what are you doing here?” Sadie asked in shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger lol


	19. Old friends and ex’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh great my ex girlfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laremmy romance alert.
> 
>  
> 
> Now I don’t hate Sadie so please no hate.

I can believe you’re here? Sadie sitting at the dinner table questioning Lars. I literally expected you to be somewhere warm like California and not somewhere freezing like Canada?

 

Well I decided to give this place a chance after all I was invited to stay after I got wounded. Lars replies. 

 

“Wounded?” Sadie questions. Oh that’s why you got that black eye patch, scars and fated burn marks.

I would tell you the entire story ,but you probably wouldn’t-

“Let me guess I wouldn’t understand!” Sadie shouts at Lars. Look I get it, you went through something very traumatic.

Excuse me I need some time alone and will be sleeping in the barn. Lars comments walking out the dining room and paused before exiting the front door. “Hey guys can do me a favor and you tell my ex a short heroic story about you guys not being aliens and how Emmy, garnet, white pearl and I were kidnapped.”

Deal. Blue replied.

She’s your ex? Connie comments.

She and her band don’t need to know the truth anyway.  
Jasper replied. No one needs to know.

Alright I tell it first. Pearl suggested to everyone while Lars walked out the door and emerald quietly following behind.

Lars arrived at the barn entrance when suddenly he felt as he was being secretly followed.

Alright Emmy come out. I know it’s you! Lars comments as emerald showed up in camo beast form.  
Listen now that we’re alone that girl was my ex from the past and I don’t love her. We literally argued and went our separate ways by her joining a band and me staying in New York City working odd jobs until I met you.

Emerald suddenly chirps the “I love you tone” serval times to Lars. 

I love you too emerald. Lars replies back walking into the barn with emerald following. I would of told you sooner ,but I just been scared of the thought of you thinking that I was rushing a relationship.  
I literally don’t care if you are a alien hybrid creature none of that scares me and I think you’re beautiful either way.

I have dreamed about this day and it has come true. Emerald happily exclaimed transformed into human form and tackles Lars into a hay pile and showering him with kisses which led to them making love.

 

Meanwhile one hour later with everyone else telling a heroic story of somewhat lies to Sadie and her band.

As Me and team one was finished taking down the last of the dozen guards, team two already freed the prisoners Lars, emerald, garnet and white pearl.  
Jasper explains the lie story. We then had to escape the burning house before it collapsed on us.

Me, yellow and pearl then patched up everyone who was injured. Blue exclaimed.

We ended up helping Lars pack up his stuff to live with us , but before we left we helped him explain to his parents where he’s been. Pearl explained everything.

I’m sorry for interrupting ,but is Lars going to be   
okay in the barn? Where did emerald go? Sadie questioned.

“Everything is fine.” Peridot comments. We fix the barn   
To be warm for the dairy cows, the chickens and there   
Is wool blankets and hay piles.

 

Sadie you can sleep in Lars bed in our room for tonight. White pearl and garnet. As for your friends they can   
Sleep in the spare bedrooms.

Thank you.

——  
Sadie wakes up six in morning to find a big green feather under the pillow.

“What is this?” Sadie asks herself. Some kind bird.

Hey Breakfast is ready! Pearl announced to Sadie. Peridot and jasper is working on the bus, so by noon you and your band can go back on the road.

 

I seriously thank you all for helping us. Sadie exclaimed.  
Is this going to cost a lot?

No it’s not going to cost anything. Pearl explained. You and your band isn’t the only people who have broken down.

Hey pearl what’s this? Sadie asked holding up the feather. You guys own a giant bird?

Listen Sadie somethings can’t be explained. Pearl said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably got a few chapters left.
> 
> Sorry I don’t know to write smut, I never been in a relationship before and I’m only 25.


	20. Advice about life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Greg and Steven give Sadie advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the chapter Sadie and her band leaves.
> 
> I decided to create a safe space group  
> Feel free to join 
> 
> https://discord.gg/q2GvKxm

Thirty minutes later Sadie finally finds Lars sitting on the back porch Talking to Steven , Greg and blue.

There you are Lars! I been looking for you. Sadie asked walking up stairs.

I was hiking on the trail in the woods with emerald, garnet and white pearl. Lars replies.

Hiking in the woods, but your injured? Sadie asks.

Well according to my doctors. Lars points to blue.  
they said that I recovered enough and they encourage me to exercise with supervision.  
I spent a week on bedrest, given check ups, taking medication and was put on a healthy diet.

Bark! Bark!

How is fluorite still alive after saving you from that guard dog after it clawed your right eye? What breed was it? Sadie questions Lars.

 

I don’t know everything was blurry. Lars lied.  
She was a trooper though , fighting for both our lives.  
Look Sadie I’m not angry at you for showing up back in my life Greg gave me a pep talk and now he’s going to give you one.

“Wait you’re The Greg universe!” Sadie comments excitedly. the old school rockstar that was a big hit in the eighties and I have some of your records! What happened man? Why did you give up show business?

Well I fell in love with with pink diamond who was my entire world. Greg replies to Sadie. Everything was going well. we planned to do one last concert before  
We set off for our new life with our soon to be child until that fated night.  
Two months later I woke up from my coma and found out that pink had died ,but my son had survived and was taken away by pearl and her family to be raised.  
I could have chosen to gone back to being a rockstar   
, but the urge to be a father was stronger than fame and money.

Now I wished my father had stay around   
When I was a baby. Sadie comments. Steven it’s completely amazing how six rebellious teenagers   
Raised you together.

Yup everyone gave me a chance to a have a childhood.  
Steven replies to Sadie. They raised me, encouraged me   
To get to know my father,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to have Greg, Steven and blue  
> To give advice to Sadie


	21. Surprises and secrets epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does pearl and her family have a giant green bird!
> 
>    
> Is there a way to stay young forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before was supposed to be longer but my computer had a failure and lost half the page.

The next three days the bus is repaired and Sadie’s band getting ready to leave ,but first they thank everyone for their hospitality.

me and my band would seriously like to thank you for everything. Sadie comments to blue and Steven with Sadie’s band putting their stuff on the bus behind them.

“Yo thanks for helping us.” Sour cream said.

That was cool of you guys on helping us strangers. Buck comments to Steven.

“Do you guys have a copy of your cook books?” Kiki questions. That was literally the best cooking I ever had.

We made copies in case people ask. Blue said walking towards the house to get the book with Kiki following behind.

As the band was getting ready Sadie suddenly noticed large bird like footprints in the dirt leading to the barn and followed them inside.

Hello? I don’t see any ostrich in here? Wait what’s this?  
Sadie comments to herself and suddenly noticed a hay nest of four eggs each the size of a football as she picked one of them up. “Hello where’s your mother?

*clicking screeching* suddenly a giant green bird walking on two legs shows up from the other side of the barn looking very angry.

“..what...are...you?” You can’t be a dinosaur they are extinct! Sadie questions as she stands frozen in fear and the green bird walks closer towards Sadie until suddenly minutes later Lars shows up and stands between the two.

*Screeching*

Okay Sadie Heres what you’re going to do. You’re going carefully put the egg back, your going to get on your hands and knees and quietly slowly crawl outside. Lars comments then he whispers quietly to emerald as Sadie escapes.

Sadie quickly runs to the house and Lars slowly followed and soon explains the truth only to her about everything on his side of the story.  
How he met emerald, how everyone is a alien hybrid and some can turn into creatures with feathers, how he and emerald are mates with soon to be children and has Sadie promise him that she’ll keep this  
Information a secret from anyone including her band.  
Before she left on the bus and promising that she’ll visit Around Christmas to hear the rest of the story.

——

Come on Emmy. Let’s move the eggs to our room so no wild animals get them. Lars comments as he’s carefully placing the eggs in a basket with hay and walking towards the house and setting the basket in their room.

Ten minutes later peridot shows up.

Hey Lars who’s this guy? Peridot said walking into the room with a old photo.

He’s professor Oswald. Lars replies peridot.  
He used to work for black diamond as a scientist until one day They gotten into a argument over something I don’t really remember , probably something about a pay raise.  
He soon quit his job after three years of working,  
but before that he was super interested on how I communicated with emerald, garnet and white pearl.

He assumed I was controlling them ,but I argued on the fact that I was simply showing them humanity, love and respect....”hold on wait where did you get this photo?”

Well Out of confession. Peridot comments. I found your laptop in some boxes and fixed it with a new battery and discovered the videos and photos.  
The next question is can i borrow the computer and the  
Written notes for our research on learning about the aliens? 

Peridot, you may keep it for as long as you like and  
Who knows maybe you all can teach ame and Rebecca their history Lars replies.  
———-

Four months later of emerald sitting on the eggs like a Puffed up cotton ball. The eggs all hatched into mini chirping cotton ball versions of emerald, three were green with orange specks And only one was orange and was a male.

 

One month later thanksgiving day Lars went to get his parents two days ago to show them their grandkids  
And invite them over for thanksgiving.

Another month later Lars turns twenty five and everyone thrown him the best party ever and Lars  
Insisted on emerald, garnet and white pearl sharing a  
Birthday with him sense he wasn’t sure when was  
Their birthday was.

As Lars watched his children play outside with ame and Rebecca, He suddenly began to think of a crazy impossible idea.

Peridot, lapis and jasper is watching videos on lar’s old  
Computer and blue, pearl and yellow was studying the notes for research.

“look at that!” Jasper shouts. Emerald just threw  
Silver into that steel wall, now that’s power!

Garnet and white pearl just smashed camo into unbreakable plexiglass! Peridot comments writing the information down. You know everyone it’s possible we can shape shift like them ,we just need to think the impossible and try.

Hey pearl, you got a minute? Lars said entering the room.

Certainly Lars. Pearl replied. “What’s up?”

Your a doctor and all. Lars announced. You know all about blood transfusions and genetics?  
I have been thinking about how I have a family with kids now and they will outlive me in over fifty years.  
So the question is can you all help me, but no  
Hard feelings if y’all can’t.

You know it’s funny how none of us thought about  
That. Pearl comments. Giving someone a transfusion  
Of ageless alien blood to expand the age process.

It’s worth a shot ,but getting a transfusion from Steven would be better sense you both have the same blood  
Type. Yellow comments.

“Alright strap me down to a table I’m ready!” Lars replies excitedly. I get to watch my kids grow up!

Wait does this mean my dad can be able to  
live forever if he gets the injection? Steven announced.

Hold on little man. Greg explains. It’s exciting and all  
,But I’m looking forward to seeing pink diamond again.  
I’m sorry if you’re disappointed.

I’m not disappointed dad. Steven replies. I know you’re tired all the time and you miss mom a lot.  
I hear you singing at night and talking to the stars  
Waiting to see if she would answer.

Glad you understand. Greg answers. Just bury my ashes  
In the soil of the oak tree near pink’s cherry blossom tree.

Okay Steven and Lars lets make history and science.  
Blue announced.

The end.

Legends never die when the world is callin' you  
Can you hear them screaming out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Relentless you survive

[Verse 1]  
They never lose hope when everything's cold  
And the fighting's near  
It's deep in their bones  
They run into smoke when the fire is fierce  
Oh, pick yourself up 'cause

[Chorus]  
Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screamin' out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die

[Verse 2]  
They're written down in eternity  
But you'll never see the price it costs – the scars collected all their lives  
When everything's lost, they pick up their hearts and avenge defeat  
Before it all starts, they suffer through harm just to touch a dream  
Oh, pick yourself up 'cause

Chorus]  
Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screamin' out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die

[Bridge]  
When the world is callin' out your name, begging you to fight  
Pick yourself up once more  
Pick yourself up 'cause

[Chorus]  
Legends never die when the world is calling you  
Can you hear them screamin' out your name?  
Legends never die, they become a part of you  
Every time you bleed for reaching greatness  
Legends never die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter 
> 
> will be making a final sequel I’m so excited for it. Sometime whenever I find time which means I’ll be taking a break.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry amethyst the cat and pumpkin the corgi died years ago during the rebellious teenagers fanfic at a old age of 15.
> 
> I didn’t write the chapter because I was too heartbroken and I know how it feels to lose someone you love that was like your child.


End file.
